1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a one handed pour handle for paint cans and more particularly pertains to pouring paint from a can in an easy manner with a handle for single handed pouring.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of handles for assisting in the pouring of liquids for various containers is known in the prior art. More specifically, handles for assisting in the pouring of liquids for various containers heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of assisting users in the pouring of contents from containers of various designs are known to consist basically of familiar, expected, and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which has been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, the prior art discloses in U.S. Pat. No. 4,993,767 to Song a detachable handle for containers.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,872,583 to Zelenka discloses a handle structure for paint container.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,823,433 to Curtis discloses a paint bucket handle accessory.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,702,395 to Nitsch discloses a paint can handle and spout attachment.
U.S. Pat. No. Des.276,586 to Hanna the design of a detachable handle for paint cans or the like.
In this respect, the one handed pour handle for paint cans according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of pouring paint from a can in an easy manner with a handle for single handed pouring.
Therefore, it Can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for a few and improved one handed pour handle for paint cans which can be used for pouring paint from a can in an easy manner with a handle for single handed pouring. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.